Pirates of the Caribbean: Father and Daughter
by Max Tomos
Summary: Jadelyn West wants to meet her father, but uninvited guests don't live long on his ship. After all, he is the pirate all pirates fear. Will she survive an encounter with the living legend, or is she going to walk the plank and feed the sharks?


**Disclaimer: _Pirates of the Caribbean_ and its characters are the property of The Walt Disney Company. The show _Victorious_ and its characters are the property of Dan Schnieder and Nickelodeon. This story is for entertainment purposes only. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is wanted or expected for this story.**

* * *

 **To mark the beginning of Season 3 of _Black Sails_ , here's one pirate-themed story. **

**Azkadellio was the first to write a** **Pirates of the Caribbean/Victorious crossover,**

 **and I'll have to be satisfied with the second place. For those who are following SevReed's**

 **story _Power Play_ , there's one reference to this story in Chapter 27. See if you can find it.**

* * *

 **Pirates of the Caribbean: Father and Daughter**

I looked around me and couldn't believe that this was really happening. I have accomplished what I wanted. Well, everything is not exactly _how_ I wanted, but I can't really complain. I have it. I have a ship. A real ocean-going vessel. Take that Jack Sparrow. The pompous fool always insist on being called _Captain_ Jack Sparrow but he doesn't even have a boat to command. And he is supposed to be one of the Pirate Lords of the Brethren Court? Oh please. I have much better chances of winning a seat in the Court than Jack because unlike him, I have this magnificent brigantine. _La Vipere_. The _Viper_. My own ship.

You probably wonder how I got this ship. It was _him_. He gave it to me. Just like that. To apologize for being absent from my life for all those years, he said. It seems he has feelings after all. And when I met him I thought he was going to kill me. No one could blame me for thinking that, after all, he is the pirate all pirates fear. Just a few hours ago he hanged all those men, the few survivors of the battle, without showing any remorse. Granted, they were all killers, monsters, not to mince word, even by the standards of the Brethren, outcasts in the eyes of both _us_ and the civilized world. And he killed them all, without a flinch. He killed the monsters, but does that makes him better or worse? There are so many unflattering legends about him. Some false, some true. The living proofs of one particular legend are standing right in front of me. Well, not actually living, more like 'unliving', or would the better term be ' _undead'_? Who knows? I'm not so entangled in the world of Vodun and other mystical arts like him. I'm not entangled at all. I know only that the supernatural does exist. Maybe, when I assemble a proper crew, I could sail for Cuba to pay a visit to that famous witch woman, Tia Dalma, maybe ask her for some advice in that field. That would definitely be an interesting meeting. She, a...whatever she is, and me, a daughter of her former apprentice.

I walked to the rail to cast one last look at his majestic ship. She was sailing _West_ , even though the wind was blowing South. Another of his magical tricks, and a very useful one. The black flag with the flaming demonic skull proudly fluttered from the mainmast, the clear reminder of his passion for forbidden dark magic, the reminder of what he is. Of _who_ he is. Who knows when or if I'm going to see him again. He's not exactly a family guy, and most sane people stay clear of him, but I would love to show him one day exactly what I'm capable of. To make him a proud father, although it seems he already is a proud father. He said that I have a half sister. What did he say her name was? Oh yes, Angelica. The daughter of the only woman he truly loved, while I am just the daughter of his other 20 'wives'. Maybe I should find this Angelica one day, see what she's like. Since mother died, leaving me alone with only the handfull of coins and the name of my real father, I never had someone close enough to call that person a family. But enough of those thoughts. If I want to fulfill my plans, I have to bring this ship to Tortuga.

I turned toward my 'men' and quickly rattled off some orders. "Make ready to sail, boys! Cushing and M'Dongo, trim that sail. Hugh and Ringo, slack windward brace and sheet. Caesar and Hu Flung Pu, haul the pennant line. And I... I'll take the helm."

Walking over the quarterdeck, I stood in front of the wheel. I raised my hands, sliding fingers over the spokes, caressing them. Now I know what it feels like. What it feels like to be a Captain! Captain Jade West! Nice ring to it, eh? It definitely sounds much better than _Captain_ Jack Sparrow.

After glancing at the waves, I turned the wheel ever so slightly, making sure the sails were precisely as I wanted them. I looked up to see the flag of the rogues, the red flag with a demon's horned head, still flying from the mainmast. Someone will have to take it down. I don't want the ships of the Brethren to open fire the moment they see me and send _my_ ship to Davy Jones' Locker. Because I'm planning to be a captain for a long, long time. But suddenly, my thoughts went back in time, three weeks ago, when I found _him_ and my life changed forever.

* * *

 _Tortuga, the pirate controlled island north of Hispaniola. Nominally a French colony but actually a pirate heaven. What am I doing here, you might ask. I'm here for a meeting with destiny. A destiny in the form of a man who is, according to my late mother, my real father. My mother loved James West, she really did, but he wasn't my father. He didn't know that. Maybe it's better that way. He died a proud man, believing that his bloodline will continue. He was wrong. His blood was not my blood. My father was another man. My blood was the blood of a pirate.  
_

 _This isn't my first time in town so I searched for him in the most popular tavern, the notorious Faithful Bride. But aside from hearing just another version of the story of Captain James Sterling attacking the palace of Admiral Maldonado single-handedly and then escaping without a single scratch, I didn't learn anything useful. I moved to Twelve Daggers, another tavern, but found no trace of him or his crew. Finally, the bartender in_ _ _King's Arm,_ Johnny McVane, told me I could find his First Mate with Fabiola the Gipsy, on the outskirts of the town. Apparently, he was having some business with her. But when I found her, five minutes later, sitting on a rock in front of her wagon, she was alone. She told me I missed the man I was looking for by only a few minutes. If I run, I could still catch up with him, she said. He was heading for Salty Cove.  
_

 _Running as fast as I could, halfway to the coast I encountered the last man I wanted to see at that moment. Jack Sparrow. The idiot who tried to seduce me more than once, never understanding that I'm not interested in him. Not wanting to waste any more time, I quickly_ _kicked him in his privates when he approached me, leaving him a sobbing mess on the ground. That will teach him a lesson. At least that's what I hope. You never know with fools like him.  
_

 _A few minutes later I arrived at my destination, seeing a group of sailors on the beach loading supplies into a longboat. I saw a ship in the distance, anchored approximately half a mile off the shore. A large, three-masted vessel. The night was dark but I could easily count the men on the beach. There were seven of them.  
_

 _When I approached them, a man with the bicorne hat on his head turned toward me. Then he spoke to me with a strong French accent._

 _"What do you want, wench?" Despite my male clothing he saw that I'm not a man. But I can't allow him to call me that.  
_

 _"Don't call me a wench, you frog." I replied, my voice dripping with venom. "Take me to your captain. I have some business with him." The Frenchman smiled.  
_

 _"My apologies, mademoiselle, but le capitaine doesn't have time to talk with wenches. Off you go,_ wench _."  
_

 _This guys really wants to irritate me. But I still need him so I can't kill him, yet._

 _"Listen Frenchy, I need to speak with your captain and I'll get on his ship weather you like that or not."_

 _"And why would you need to speak with him? What can be so important?" The Frenchman asked, crossing his arms on his chest._

 _"I am his daughter!"_

 _The Frenchman laughed at my statement, but his sailors didn't. They just stood there like wooden statues, not saying a single word.  
_

 _"Le capitaine doesn't have time to play a nanny, wench. I'm warning you, stay away from us." The Frenchman said, putting his left hand on the hilt of his sword.  
_

 _"Very well. Then I'll just have to force you to take me with you."_

 _"And how, pray tell, do you intend to do that?"_

 _"By shooting one of your men. He won't be able to work on the ship anymore, and you'll need a new crewman. Me!"_

 _"By all means, do that. No one is going to stop you."_

 _"You think I'm kidding, Frenchy? You're wrong."_

 _I pulled out a pistol from my belt, pulled the hammer back, aimed at the legs of the sailor closest to me, and pulled the trigger. For a moment, the muzzle flash allowed me to clearly see the ball making a hole on the man's leg. But to my surprise, he didn't yell or scream in pain, he didn't move a single muscle. He just stood there, silent, motionless, just like the rest of his comrades._

 _And then the Frenchman started laughing like a hyena. The sudden wind moved the clouds, freeing the moon and its rays of light from their grasp. Now I could see those men_ clearly _._

 _There was no blood on the wounded man's leg. There was just the fine black dust slowly falling out of the hole made by the shot. The man's skin was sickeningly pale, looking even paler under the light of the moon. A walking_ corpse _, if I've ever seen one. And the rest of the men were in the same condition. Their lifeless eyes stared at me. But the most shocking detail on all of them were their lips. Their lips were sewn shut._

 _I've heard of them. I've heard of those_ creatures _, but I believed they were just a legend. But_ he _is also a legend, so I shouldn't be surprised if he has_ zombies _in his crew._

 _"My, my. The wench is serious. What are you waiting for? Get her. R_ _apidement." The Frenchman said to the zombies. And then they all attacked me.  
_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Mon capitaine, we have a... a prisoner of sorts."_

 _"Why would you have a prisoner '_ of sorts _', Mister LaSchafe? I don't remember telling you to kidnap anyone in Tortuga. And is he a prisoner or not?"_

 _"Uhm, it's not a 'he'. It is a 'she'."_

 _"You kidnapped a woman? Why the Hell would you do that? Are there not enough willing wenches in town? Throw her overboard."  
_

 _"It's not a woman, sir. It's a girl."_

 _"Doesn't matter._ _Throw her overboard. We don't need a girl on this ship."_

 _"You might want to hear what she has to say. She is very determined to speak with you. She fired at one of our men, not that she could hurt him, naturellement."_

 _"And what does this girl want from me?"_

 _"She says she's your daughter, m_ _on capitaine."_

 _"Another one? That could be... interesting."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _The creatures that once were living men held me tightly, preventing me from wandering around the ship. Disarmed, with my hands tightly tied behind my back, I could only stand on the quarterdeck and watch the doors of his cabin, waiting for him to come out. As I waited, I looked around, noticing that the outer walls of the cabin, left and right of the stairs that led to the even higher poop deck, were decorated with literally dozens of human skulls. Were those men his victims? Probably! Is my skull going to join them? Not if I have anything to say about it.  
_

 _Then the doors opened. The Frenchman came out._

 _"Bring her in."_

 _The zombies pushed me_ _ _roughly forward, forcing me to go in. The Frenchman followed me inside, closing the doors behind us. An unknown man appeared before me, looking at me like a hawk.__

 _"Well, little girl, you wanted to speak with me. Here's your chance. What do you want from Captain Teach?"_

* * *

Even if I live a hundred years, I'll never forget that moment. My mother was right. The legends were true. There he was, standing right in front of me. Blackbeard! Edward Teach! The most infamous pirate on the Seven Seas and my father. Despite his age - he must be over sixty by now - he was still standing tall and strong, like an old oak tree. Dressed entirely in black leather, he looked more like an evil magician than a pirate. No. I'm wrong. That's not enough to describe him. With his long black beard and hair, lit cannon fuses woven into his beard, and at least four pistols stuck in his bandoliers, he looked more like a demon from Hell than an ordinary man. But that's the stuff the legends are made of. And by all possible definitions, he is a legend. And what he did later that night, was also one of the legends attributed to him. But for now, let's concentrate on bringing _my_ ship to Tortuga. _Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me._

* * *

 **That's it for today. You can expect the next chapter in a few days. And for those who follow _Love Cuffs_ , don't worry, ****I haven't forgotten you. I'll try to update the story the next week.**

 **Jade West is a character from _Victorious_. Jack Sparrow and Edward Teach Blackbeard are characters from the _Pirates of the Caribbean_ film series. ****Black Ceasar, Cushing, M'Dongo, Blue Hugh, Hu Flung Pu, and Ringo are zombies designed by the artists** **Miles Teves for** ** _Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides_ , but they were never used in the film, so I decided to give them a chance to 'live' here.** **Johnny McVane, Fabiola the Gipsy, and LaSchafe are characters from the video game _Pirates of the Caribbean Online_. _  
_**


End file.
